choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver M. Berry High
Oliver M. Berry High School, colloquially known as Berry High, is the primary setting of the ''High School Story'' series. Most characters of the story are affiliated with the school in one way or another. In Book 3, many Hearst High students temporarily transferred there after their school was shut down for a school quarter. Students * Your Character (Jordan Lee) * Emma Hawkins * Michael Harrison * Caleb Mitchell * Brian Crandall (Transferred to Hearst High in Book 1; temporarily transferred back to Berry High in Book 3) * Maria Flores * Aiden Zhou * Julian Castillo (Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Frank Walter * Mia Warren * Payton Saunders (Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Sydney Kym * Ezra Mitchell (Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Myra Khandaar * Luis Marino * Nishan Khandaar (Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Sakura Watanabe (Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Autumn Brooks (Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Wes Porter (Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Koh Sunya (Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Morgan Jennings * Kara Sinclair (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3, Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Max Warren (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3, Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Zoe Leon (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3) * Jade Ali (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3) * Terrence (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3, Graduated at the end of Book 3) * Tucker Smith (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3) * Bethany Fox (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3) * Cameron Levy (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3) * Kieran Hale (Temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3) * Your Character (Bailey Jenkins) * Twin Sibling (Casey Jenkins) * Lorenzo Toro * Rory Silva * Skye Crandall * Clint * Natalie * Erin Ward * Ajay Bhandari * Danielle * Amber Hutchinson * Trevor * Graham * David Bennington (as of High School Story: Class Act, Book 2) Staff & Workers * Principal Angela Hughs (Resigned; Reinstated, Determinant) * Principal Amanda Isa (Former Vice Principal and Principal; Arrested) * Ms. Diana Maddox * Coach Ricky Burke (Resigned) * Coach Andrew Isa (Formerly; Arrested) * Principal Rivera (Determinant) * Coach Shaw * Mr. Olson Places Berry High.png|Front View (Day) Berry High (Night).jpg|Front View (Night) Berry High Patio.png|Patio Berry High Cafeteria.png|Cafeteria Berry High Classroom.png|Homeroom Berry High - Band Room.jpg|Band Room Berry High - Computer Lab.jpg|Computer Lab Berry High Hallway.png|Hallway Berry High Football Field.png|Football Field Berry High Gym.png|Gym Berry High Parking Lot.png|Parking Lot AerialnigtviewofBerryhigh.png|Aerial View at Night Aerialviewofbwrryhighintheday.png|Aerial View (Daytime) OutsideviewofAbandonedbuildingatBerryHigh.png|Outside View of Abandoned Building OMBH InsideviewofabandonedviewatBerryHigh.png|Inside view of Abandoned Building OMBH Part I InsideofabandonedbuildingatBerryHigh.png|Inside view of Abandoned Building OMBH Part II Miscellaneous Homecoming Themes HSS Under the Sea.png|Under the Sea HSS Happily Ever After.png|Happily Ever After HSS Retro Rave.png|Retro Rave Promposals Michael promposal.png|Michael's Promposal Maria promposal.png|Maria's Promposal Aiden promposal.png|Aiden's Promposal Emma promposal.png|Emma's Promposal Caleb promposal.png|Caleb's Promposal Prom Themes RedCarpetPromThemeHSSBK3.jpg|Red Carpet Theme Side I Part2ofRedCarpettheme.jpg|Red Carpet Theme Side II Book3HSSSuperheroTheme.jpg|Superhero Theme Side I Part2ofSuperherothemeHSS.jpg|Superhero Theme Side II HSS Bk3 Superhero Prom Theme.jpg|Superhero Full View Theme HSSCountryClubPromTheme.jpg|Regular Country Club Side I Part2ofcountryclubtheme.jpg|Regular Country Club Side II Privatesareainpromvenue.png|Private Area in Country Club Election Forecast in Class Act, Book 2 Election Forecast as of CA,BK 2, Ch. 2.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 2 ElectionForecastinCABK2Ch.3.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 3 ElectionForecastasofCh.5ofCABK2.png|One version of election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch.5 AlternateElectionForecastwithMaleTwinandFemaleRory.jpg|Second Version of Election Forecast CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.9.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 9 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.12?.png|Election forecast as of (possibly) CA, BK 2, Ch. 12 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.13.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 13 Category:Locations Category:Locations in 'High School Story' Category:Schools Category:Locations in 'High School Story: Class Act'